


Flower

by Supernova9817



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova9817/pseuds/Supernova9817
Summary: Danny notices something. Stiles deflects.





	1. Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for any fandom ever. I've read almost all stanny fics and can't stand that there are no more.

"Stiles, you have something in your hai- wait. Is that a _flower?_ " Danny asked.

"Wha-" Stiles raised his hands, patting his head to find said flower. Once he found it, he quickly plucked and placed it beside his books. 

Stiles noticed Danny looking at the flower thoughtfully. 

"Must have been blown off by the wind and got stuck in my hair." Stiles said to his books, avoiding Danny's eyes. 

Danny would have thought nothing of it, except it was the middle of winter and he was pretty sure no flowers bloomed then. 

Danny let it go for the time being, seeing Stiles soon become engrossed in studying or pretending to study, Danny guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is longer than this. Like 4 times as long. Hah.


	2. Morning glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wasn't sure if I would add to this but love this au so here you go. Not beta read.

Stiles and Danny were sitting in Stiles room. Stiles was sitting at his desk, a site open on his desktop computer, a notebook on the desk and his textbook in his lap. Danny was seated on Stiles' bed, his laptop open in front of him. 

The windows in the room were open. Now and then a breeze would blow in. A tendril of the vine that had grown over the outside wall was peeking in. 

Danny eyes wandered up from his laptop screen while thinking of a point and rested on Stiles. Stiles was staring intently at his textbook. Danny observed him for a few minutes. Stiles sat with his head bent down, completely still like a statue which was so unlike Stiles. 

Because Stiles was always moving, where it be his hands, head, mouth or all three at once. Stiles was like a hummingbird but without the grace and with lots of chirping.

"What are you thinking about?"

Stiles blinked a few times, seemingly coming back to himself. "Oh.. nothing- nothing." Stiles said, finally looking up from his book. His eyes widened, staring at something behind Danny. 

Danny furrowed his brows. Was there something behind him? Danny was about to turn to take a look himself when -

"Hey! Uh.. listen," Danny looked back " We should.. we should maybe take a break. Definitely take a break. " Stiles rambled. 

"Stiles, it's been 30 minutes"

"Exactly! Which is why we should. I've lost my focus and you must be hungry from all that research. Let's go down." Stiles said hurriedly, grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him up.  
They were halfway across the room when Danny suddenly stopped. 

"Wait. I gotta save my work." Danny said pulling away from Stiles. 

Danny turned around and promptly froze in his tracks. 

The previously bare wall perpendicular to the bed was now fully covered with vines which had sneaked in through the window. Flowers in pink, purple and blue had bloomed all across it. 

"Woah... Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Stiles replied in a small voice.

"Do you see this?"

"What?" 

Danny finally turned halfway to face Stiles, giving him a questioning look. 

"The vines, Stiles." 

Stiles' face seemed to have turned red.

"Ohhh yeah okay. Yes. I see 'em. You see they are this special kind of breed. My dad's aunt gave it to him." Stiles rambled, waving his hands around and looking anywhere but at Danny.

"Stiles. They weren't there when I came in." Danny said, when Stiles didn't seem intent on continuing. 

"They... grow fast? Yes. Really fast. That's why they're special. I normally keep the windows closed else this happens. They're really high maintenance. Now let's go downstairs, Danny boy. Those snacks are calling my name." Stiles replied, turning around on his last word.

"Oh and bring your laptop. We'll continue our research at the dining table." Stiles shouted from the stairs, already on his way down, not waiting for Danny's reply. 

Danny looked back and forth between the door and the vines. Finally, he gathered his things and moved towards the door. He stopped at the last moment. Quickly pulling out his mobile, he took a picture of the wall and stuffed it back into his pocket. 

"Danny boy!" Stiles shouted. 

"Coming!" Danny replied and moved on.


	3. I'm a sucker for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya wonderful people! I started writing this and then it began writing itself. I'm finally coming to know why writers say that. Anyways, enjoy!

Sweat beaded his skin as Danny jogged. He focused on matching his steps to the beats of the music playing through his earpiece as he made his way through the preserve. He could feel his t-shirt cling to his back, the humid weather not helping. He had mapped out a route from his home that passed through the less crowded part of the town, the outskirts of the preserve and back. 

Danny slowed his pace to a walk. He turned off the music and began taking in scene around him. A couple of birds chirped as they jumped from one branch to another. Bees buzzed around between wildflowers which swayed in the wind. He could hear the buzz of cicadas all around him. He did this a lot these days, observing nature. He had a slight idea as to the _why_.

Danny took note of the different flowers that bloomed along the path. One in particular caught his attention. He bent down to inspect it. Orange with four petals. The flower that was stuck on Stiles' head a few months back. Danny plucked it and put it into his pocket.

He continued along the path for a while. Soon he was reaching the end of the preserve.

Danny heard little high pitched mewls and a familiar voice accompanied it. 

"Here, kitty kitty kitty! Common! It'll be alright. You'll be fine! I'll catch you!" Danny could see at a distance Stiles talking to a cat, no a kitten that perched on a high tree branch. The kitten seemed to be in distress, mewling continuously.

"Common. Oh god. This would be so much easier if only I could…" Stiles suddenly stopped. He turned towards the path leading to the exit. Something told Danny to get out of sight. He quickly ducked behind a nearby tree just as Stiles turned to check the direction leading into the preserve. Confirming that he wasn't being watched, Stiles turned back to the tree. 

Danny slowly peaked out his head and saw Stiles raising his hands. He moved them around slowly. This wasn't his usual flailing, he seemed to be moving them with _purpose_. 

The branches of two nearby trees and of the tree the kitten was stuck on began moving, lowering themselves gradually. They rearranged themselves in a sort of network, one branch overlapping the next trees' branch which overlapped the next one's which overlapped back with the original tree's lower branch. Soon a rough spiral path was created for the kitten. 

Danny’s jaw dropped. 

Stiles spoke in a calm soothing voice, encouraging the kitten to come down and the kitten seemed only too eager to follow. It walked carefully down the path. When it reached the end of the lowest branch, Stiles gently picked it up and cradled it against his chest. He seemed to giving soft reassurances to the kitten as the tree branches slowly rearranged themselves in their former positions. 

Danny stood with his mouth open, dumb struck. He was awed, dumb founded but also endeared and was that _swooning_? Since when did Danny swoon over Stiles. Danny didn’t know what to think that he was more concerned about his feelings towards Stiles than about what Stiles had just done a.k.a _moving freaking tree branches to rescue a kitten_. It was just Danny's luck that he was a cat person. Stiles had given him a lot to think about.  
Danny waited until well after Stiles was on his way towards the exit before moving out of his hiding spot. He waited a minute before resuming his jog. Yet he caught up to Stiles, who stood on the sidewalk, lost in thought.

Danny from a year back would have ignored Stiles. Danny from a few months back would have nodded at Stiles. The Danny from the present just couldn’t stop at either. Stiles and Danny had become somewhat good friends over the past few months, brought together due to their mutual connection to the supernatural. 

"Hey Stiles!" Danny called out as he reached close. This seemed to startle Stiles out of his reverie.

"Heyyyee Danny boy. Sup?" Stiles asked, raising his chin.

"Just jogging." Danny replied. "Ohh what do we have here?" he followed up, pretending to have just noticed the kitten in Stiles' arms. 

"Can I pet it?" 

"Suuure. But. Be careful, else you'll scare her" Stiles replied warily.

Danny had never seen Stiles handle something so gently and delicately. His heart soared.  
Danny raised his hand and lightly petted above the kitten's eyebrows. Slowly he extended the caress to the back of its head. When the kitten closed its eyes in contentment, Danny brushed his fingers across the length of its back.

"Aww aren't you adorable? Such a sweet kitty!" Danny cooed. 

He glanced at Stiles while continuing his ministrations. And promptly did a double take. Stiles had turned bright red and seemed to be watching Danny's hand intently.  
‘Huh. That's interesting.’ Danny thought.

"Is it yours?"

"Huh?"

"The kitten. Is it yours? I didn't know you were a cat person." Danny said, amused.

"Ohh… no. No. It's not mine." Stiles replied, shaking his head. "I found it on the side walk and.."  
Danny congratulated himself on being able to keep his face blank, even though he was Danny and nothing phased him. "…it seemed hungry. I was just wondering whether I should take it home and feed it or leave it here. What if I leave it here and its mom doesn’t come back and it goes hungry? And what if I do take it home and its mom comes searching for it in the meantime and leaves because she didn't find it?" 

Danny hummed. He looked up and down the street, buying time. 

Danny knew about Stiles' mom. Plus, Stiles was being so earnest and looking at him with his doe eyes and _fuck._

"Wait here." Danny said.

He set off along the sidewalk before Stiles could protest. He knew there was a grocery store nearby and a café where his friend worked. Danny was back in 10 minutes, finding Stiles right where he left him. 

"Where did you go? What’s in your hand?"

"Here." Danny replied, crouching and setting down a coffee cup cut in half, filled with milk. "Set it down. Let it drink from this."

Catching onto Danny's plan, Stiles crouched and set the kitten down besides the cup. It immediately began drinking the milk. 

"Soo… you're resourceful." Stiles commented, smiling. 

Danny's heart skipped a beat. He had stopped kidding himself about his crush when he requested an empty cup, a pair of scissors and subsequently milk from his friend at the café.

‘And you're cute and supernatural’- Danny’s mind supplied. Danny wasn't going to tell him that so he simply smiled.

As Stiles went back to observing the kitten, Danny noticed movement behind Stiles. A cat whose colours matched the kitten's, was approaching them. 

"Uh… Stiles. I think we should go. Maybe that’s her mom." Danny said quickly. He knew that mom cats were usually possessive of their offspring when they are little. And cats that weren't fully domesticated could be dangerous.

Stiles ignored Danny's warning, _because of course_ , it was _Stiles_ , what was he expecting? Stiles watched calmly as the cat approached. Perhaps sensing his mom, the kitten left the milk and nuzzled against its mother. The cat began to shower her attention on the kitten, licking its head. After a while, the cat turned to Stiles and nuzzled her head against Stiles’ knee. Stiles gave in and pet her head. Then the cat was on her way, the kitten trailing behind her.

‘Perhaps not a wild cat then,’ Danny thought.

Stiles and Danny both stood up. 

“Thanks.” Stiles said softly, mouth quirked into a small smile, hands playing with his cuffs.

“For what?”

“For the milk. For helping me out. Of course, that is the kind of person you are. You are Danny. You are nice and sweet. You help everyone out…” Stiles began rambling, flailing his hands around. Danny looked on in fond amusement. He noticed a vine of bougainvillea rapidly growing over a house across the street behind Stiles, pink flowers blooming all over. “…and I know I annoy you a lot and yet you helped me, which you didn’t have to. Plus, it totally doesn’t help that you’re so handsome and it’s totally unfair how sexy you look in that work gear, _SHIT!_ ” Stiles exclaimed, coming to a stop abruptly.

“Fuck, I mean... You know. Uhhh...” Stiles was looking anywhere but at Danny.  
Danny chuckled. He could feel his own blush warming his cheeks.

“Handsome, huh?” Danny asked after a beat, with a small smile, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yeah” Stiles squeaked and quickly cleared his throat.

"You don't annoy me, Stiles." Danny said softly.

"Yeah, right." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Have you watched the latest Men-In-Black movie yet?"

“Uhhh no?” Stiles looked confused at the non sequitur.

“How about this. Tomorrow, 6pm. We grab a bite and go watch MIB movie? I’ll pick you up.” Danny said, making sure his voice conveyed his intent.

Stiles blinked while opening and closing his mouth several times. His hand did some movement Danny likened to the _wax on wax off_ motion from that original Karate kid movie. His face went through a series of expressions- incomprehension, confusion, surprise, and cautious happiness.

“Are you asking me out? Will it be like a date? A _date_ -date?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“Yes, Stiles. A _date_ -date.” Danny said with fond exasperation, barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes.

“Awesome! Cool cool. I mean, yes. Yes, I’ll go out with you!” Stiles said, smile overtaking his whole face.

Danny smiled. _Oh god, he was so gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. that was fun. I hadn't thought this chapter would be so long, compared to the previous ones. I would stop at a point but then add a little more and a little more. and yeah. Tell me how you liked it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. and concrit too. but please be kind.


End file.
